Fall of the Tensai
by PoTfeverinfected
Summary: While Fuji was trying to get her hooked up, she was going to try and get him attracted to the same person - the one and only Tezuka Kunimtsu (Fuji X OC)


**It's my first attempt. Please be kind and bear this in mind while reading and reviewing. **

* * *

Sitting in the locker room right after morning practice, Fuji was giving Tezuka's single status a lot of thought.

He decided the stoic buchou needed a girlfriend to relieve his stress. This sudden line of thought was triggered by Ryoma's refulgence ever since he hooked up with Sakuno. Hence, Fuji wracked his brains trying to adumbrate the qualities a girl must possess to be worthy of the attentions of the ineffable and incomparable buchou of Seigaku. She must be as effortlessly attractive, smart and reliable he decided. Their temperament should also be similar. You couldn't have the lovely Tezuka smothered by worldly loquaciousness after all. Now that he had a vague idea he would start scouting. He smiled with grim determination writ all over his beautiful visage.

*Momoshiro who dropped in to retrieve his chemistry lab manual which he had abandoned with cheerful insouciance, scrambled in frantic hurry to get out before the tensai noticed him. The eerily smiling tensai whose slitted eyelids revealed pacific blue orbs transfixed on the wall.*

Fuji collected his thoughts and went to class. Eiji was prancing about and crushed him the moment he caught sight of him.

"Nyaa Fuji, I was so worried. You barely made it to class in time. What were you doing?" He then left his side without waiting for an answer.

Fuji could not help chuckling at this typical puerile behaviour they was so characteristically Eiji. He took his seat and watched the bobbing redhead accost their classmate Erakev Yukari, the vice president of the Student Council, the captain of the badminton team and rank two in the school, a position shared with none other than the tensai himself.

As he studied the graceful willowy figure, the lovely face with patrician features framed by waves of long mahogany hair, divine afflatus struck him. The genius of Seigaku opened his eyes for the second time in an hour. Of course she was perfect! Unlike the other girls in class who mauled him and Eiji whenever they were given the opportunity, she had never initiated a conversation. Coming to think about it she had never talked to him at all. So she was laconic. If he remembered correctly she was also the literary club president whose incisive analysis of Kafka had left him bereft of words at the sheer brilliance of the piece. Yes, she would do very well. She was just like Tezuka - reticent but genuinely passionate.

Lost in these thoughts, the tensai failed to notice the girl who he considered to be similar in temperament to the buchou laugh, pull Eiji's blushing cheeks and ruffle those flaming locks. He also failed to notice her paying considerable attention to each person in the crowd (mostly male) that surrounded her as usual and her entertaining repartee.

The teacher came into the class and order reigned over chaos for the next hour. Fuji was peering out of the window as usual. Unfortunately as Eiji leaned heavily on him trying to look into his notebook, his pencil slipped and rolled toward the person sitting in front of him - Yukari. He said, "Please give me the pencil resting by the side of your left leg. Thank you". She wordlessly gave it to him barely sparing him a glance.

Fuji could not contain his excitement as his smile deepened. "Just like buchou", he thought. The next period was recess. Eiji glomped him and dragged him to the cafeteria. Fuji decided to consult the cute redhead. Eiji after all was the consummate romantic, ever ready to play Cupid just like Momoshiro.

He asked Eiji, "What do you think of Yukari-chan?"

He was puzzled to see a deep shade of crimson almost the same color of his hair seep into Eiji's cheeks as he stammered, "Wh-why a-are you asking such embarrassing questions suddenly Fujiko? Nyaa, meanie!"

Then he went on full throttle, "She's the most wonderful person after Oishi you know. She's so sweet and so much fun."

He continued in a lower tone, "I think I might love her if it were not for Oishi".

Fuji forced out a chuckle and said, "That's not what I meant. Don't you think she's a lot like Tezuka?"

Eiji rested his index finger at the base of his jaw and said, "I guess you could say that Fujiko. They're both smart, drop-dead gorgeous and reliable. Say, what do you think of Inui's new juice Fujiko?"

Fuji resigned himself to smiling and replying mechanically as the rest of his brain formulated intricate plans revolving around human psychology.

After break he found himself sitting next to Yukari as the teacher paired them according to academic performance for a project.

Eiji wailed mournfully, "Fujiko you are so lucky".

Fuji grinned, "You bet I am" and he mentally completed in his head, "Tezuka say goodbye to your days of single hood".

He faced Yukari and commented, "You are quite monosyllabic and reticent, aren't you?"

He was surprised, no shocked when she amusedly said, "I'd love to prove you right because you are after all the great genius by saying a mere 'Yes' but unfortunately you are quite off the mark. Your observation skills are abysmal."

Somehow he managed to recover and said, "You didn't say anything even when I asked you for the pencil. Surely that's proof"

She looked even more amused as she answered, "You didn't ask. You request was framed so perfectly that it obviated a reply. And it's my rule to never initiate a conversation because I'm comfortable with both silence and speech. Not everyone is. And I respect that."

He was now gaping at her. His inner voice screamed "Tezuka would have said 'Hn'" But he rationalized she was still the best candidate. Didn't she say she was comfortable with silence?

He asked her, "What do you mean by you're fine with speech and silence?"

She smiled and said, "The reason's philosophical crap. I don't want to bore you. And though I'm sure there's a reason behind this inquisition, I think we should utilize this time for the project. If you really want to know there's always another time."

Fuji sensed an almost imperceptible shrewdness behind her seemingly innocuous smile. Wasn't he the master of masking his emotions behind fake smiles? So he took the cue and the discussed the project. He had managed to turn down her suggestion about dividing the work and doing it independently and convinced her that they should work together after school. However a vague sense of malaise afflicted him as he felt she had seen through his machinations. He shrugged it off. After all he would now know her completely and make her fall for the magnetic and irresistible Tezuka. Then he would move on to Mission Tezuka. He felt the latter would actually prove to be easier contrary to his initial assumption.

During their evening practice, Fuji had made small talk with Tezuka and had managed to wriggle in the subject of Yukari. He had expected Tezuka to just Hn away the conversation. He was pleased when the stoic said, "Oh, don't worry. She's good. The project will not suffer because of her. Far from it." Fuji quickly steered the conversation to tennis related topics lest Tezuka thought his academic anxiety unusual.

At 6.30 pm Fuji headed to the badminton courts only to be informed that Yukari had just headed for the literary club. He reached the club room and decided to watch her deportment and demeanor. The second Yukari entered the club members stopped bickering and hurriedly recounted the day's work. She had an aura about her just like Tezuka, one that commanded respect. She had yet to utter a word. After listening to each person, she congratulated them on their good work and issued the set of tasks for the next day.

When she came out she saw Fuji and said, "Let's go." They started walking as she led the way to her house.

He said, "That was impressive."

She smirked, "Then there are no words to describe _your_ captain except perhaps 'ineffable'."

In what sounded lame to his own ears he said, "So you know Tezuka? He's great, right?"

She was once again amused, "Kunimitsu is the President of the Student council. I am the VP."

And he once again gaped. He dreaded the prospect of this cycle of amusement and shock repeating itself. The resident sadist and tensai of Seishun Gakuen was being reduced to a gaping idiot. All for the buchou.

He almost sighed aloud as he repeated after her, "Kunimitsu?"

She said, "Hmm?" "Do you actually call Tezuka -Kunimitsu?"

"Yeah, we are on first name basis. Why are you surprised?"She cocked her head to one side.

"It's just buchou is..."

She laughed, "He need to maintain that distance if he wants his very presence to discipline. He's not like that off court."

Fuji could not believe his ears. He was trying to hook his captain with a girl who apparently knew more about him than anyone on the team. Apparently the reserved captain was not even reserved in reality. This revelation shocked him to the core. He struggled to maintain the facade of nonchalance.

"I'm rather worried about him you know. He rarely relaxes. He remains inexpressive even in class. You probably don't know but he's the same off court as well. He's not like you. He should get a girlfriend."

She shook her head. "That's because he has a team-mate in class. I'm that way because no literary club, student council or badminton regular is in our class. You won't realize it since you don't care enough to shoulder responsibility."

Fuji's eyes opened at this barb. She smiled and said, "I'm not criticizing you. I actually admire your ability to decathect and stay aloof from such trivial worldly issues. And you don't need to worry. I know for sure that he relaxes."

Fuji staccato-ed, "How?"

He could not bear the thought of this insolent cavalier sardonic girl knowing so much about Tezuka. Her lips curved as she opened the door of her house. Fuji was surprised that they had already reached. She ushered him in and pointed at the regal figure lying on the couch and convulsing in peals of laughter.

It was none other than Tezuka reading a PG Wodehouse novel. He didn't look up and said in a voice infused with so much enthusiasm that it was almost unrecognizable, "Yukari you were right as always. It's a laugh riot. I picked this book for you - a German classic. Check it out".

He then looked up and froze. His animated features transformed into the bland and stern semblance they were all acquainted with. He said, "Fuji. What are you doing here?" Fuji was hurt by the curt tone. He replied, "Remember the project I told you about?"

"Aa. Yukari, didn't you divide it up?"

"I tried to but he vehemently put his foot down."

"Hn. Read this book. I'll be going home. I'll return it this one soon. Take care." Tezuka threw a pointed glare at Fuji and walked out.

Yukari left Fuji to process the events that just unfolded and got her laptop. She then shook him and said, "Let's do the research."

Fuji nodded dumbly and they worked for a couple of hours. Yukari then said, "We'll finish this by day after tomorrow and this is due next month! It's fun to work with someone of the same caliber. That's enough for today. It's 9 pm. You should be going home."

Fuji asked her if she was fine with answering a few questions even if they seemed personal. She replied that it depended on the question and that nevertheless he could ask. Once more he was bewildered - this time at her frankness.

He unthinkingly asked, "Your parents aren't home yet?"

She replied kindly, almost patronizingly, "That wasn't really a personal question. No they are not. I live alone. They're working in France."

"Uh. Ok. So about what you were saying earlier - the philosophical reason."

"Hmm. Kahlil Gibran said we talk when we are not at peace with our thoughts. Which I am. At the same time I understand that talking is inevitable and essential - one of the unwritten tenets of civilization. Also all people don't like talking and out of those who do, they don't necessarily like talking to me in particular. So, I let them choose."

"Do you have a crush on Tezuka?"

She remained silent. Her eyes seemed to twinkle with amusement but she saw Fuji watching her closely and lowered her lashes. After a few moments she said, "There would be something unusual if that was not the case. He's incredible and he's the one person I always look up to."

Her reply should have made Fuji happy but it only puzzled him more as he watched her out of those oceanic eyes. His expression hardened as he intended to make her squirm. When she met his eyes with an equanimity which unnerved him, he searched for some hidden catch in the words she just uttered. It was a very roundabout way of answering in the affirmative. In fact he suspected the answer was designed to sound plausible and the same time not definite.

She smiled and said, "Don't you think he's hot?" This was familiar ground and Fuji relaxed into one of his trademark smiles

"He is." She said, "Are you done with the questions. You can ask the rest tomorrow. I'll be there at your morning practice." Fuji said, "Fine. Btw you are not his girlfriend yet, are you?"

She said, "No. And we'll watch the matches together ok? Bye."

"Sure thing. Bye."

Little did Fuji know that Yukari, Tezuka's_ cousin_ was having a good laugh at his expense as she realized his intentions. All the pieces clicked together:-

the sudden interest

'you are quite monosyllabic and reticent'

'he should get a girlfriend'

'you are not his girlfriend _yet_'

She could not help doubling with laughter. Well, while he was trying to get her hooked up, she was going to try and get _him_ attracted to the same person - the one and only Tezuka Kunimitsu.

* * *

The Next Day

At the morning practice, Tezuka and Ryoma were playing a match. Yukari and Fuji were standing side by side and watching the splendid display of speed, technique and flair. While Fuji hoped this would make Tezuka jealous, Yukari had something else in her mind.

She kept whispering to Fuji in sultry tones, "My god, did you see the flash of his abs when he hit the smash? Look at the way the sunlight plays on his auburn locks. Oh, look at his profile and that aquiline nose. Fuji, just imagine those lush firm lips on your own. Don't you wonder how the great buchou-kaichou tastes? Have you ever fantasized him ordering you about? I'm sure you have!"

In her mind she was begging kami-sama to forgive her describing her own brother in such luridly titillating terms. But she was sure Fuji was currently envisaging what she had hinted at in graphic terms. She was going to avenge herself by making Fuji fall in love with the heterosexual Tezuka. She was a sadist too, one who could rival with the _tensai _himself.

She was partly right. Fuji was visualizing Tezuka doing things - but to her. And for reasons unbeknownst to him, he felt his heart constricting and hateful vicious thoughts spewing at the buchou. He could barely think straight when Tezuka headed in their direction after decimating Ryoma 6-0. Tezuka asked Yukari if there was any particular reason for her dropping by.

She said, "Yes, watching you look fluid in motion. Great game!"

Tezuka almost smiled and said, "Arigatou." This had Fuji's blood simmering.

Yukari continued, "Fuji was admiring your body."

"Yukari." Tezuka shot her a minatory glance and walked off.

She chuckled while Fuji smiled dangerously, his eyes glinting, "You shouldn't have said that you know. You and the buchou seem too close if you know what I mean."

She smiled in a manner too similar to Fuji's for the likes of the people around who could've sworn the temperature had dropped by several degrees.

"I know what you mean. Perhaps more so."

Having made this cryptic statement she glided to the school building. Fuji followed her after a few moments.

Eiji caught up with him in the corridors and started chattering as usual, "Nyaa Fujiko. Life is so unfair. You got to work with Yukari-chan yesterday. She's so sweet! And I had to work with Satoshi who does nothing!"

He pouted very prettily but Fuji was in no mood to get entertained. He snapped, "I see why you call her sweet. She's all saccharine _poison_. A know-it-all flirt!"

He turned expectantly for a reply to see Eiji had rushed off to _her_. "Speak if the devil!", he cursed mentally.

He watched Eiji talk animatedly and his eyes widened in shock as he watched her getting glomped. And moreover, she seemed to enjoy it. She said something to the bubbly redhead who blushed and stuttered a reply. She then laughed and kissed Eiji on both cheeks. Fuji stormed past them and took his seat.

He heard Eiji say in a loud voice, "Nyaa Yukari-chan, Fujiko seems to be in a bad mood."

"Probably he's imagining Tezuka doing _things_.", she snickered.

"Oooh, to whom Yukari-chan? Temme!"

"Who knows! Some guy/ girl. It's Fuji's imagination. I bet 80 yen it's a guy."

"Nyaa how can we come to know what he's thinking? I'm not betting."

"What if someone walked in on Fuji and Tezuka doing something naughty?", she said tonelessly.

Eiji giggled and said, "Buchou is not like that."

"Yeah, but Fuji..."

They both collapsed in laughter. Fuji eyes shot blue death glares as he saw Yukari burying her head in Eiji's shoulder as she bubbled with mirth.

Eiji prodded her and told her, "Nyaa Yukari-chan, I'm scared of Fujiko today. Will you sit in my place? Only for today! Please!"

She looked at Eiji's puppy eyes and said, "Anything to make you happy Eiji. Now be brave."

Fuji murdered Eiji in his head as the redhead glomped Yukari as a token of thanks. The entire day he had visions of either Yukari and Tezuka or Yukari and Eiji. He found it impossible to keep track of the lessons. When the teacher had asked Fuji to read, for the first time in his life he had no idea about the chapter let alone the page and line number. He had had to rely on _her_ charity to escape the chiding of the teacher. To top it all he still had tennis practice and the project work.

It seemed that he couldn't get rid of her from his mind and it had only been two days since he had got to know her well. He wanted to call off the pair research activity, divide it up and stay away from her. At the same time he couldn't not bear the prospect of not being with her. The very thought of hooking her up with Tezuka grated on his nerves. It seemed the buchou had a secret life and needed no attention showered on him. And he seemed too pally with her.

Fuji decided to let the steam of and resolve his mental turmoil by playing tennis - _seriously_. He requested Ryuzaki sensei to match him up against Tezuka. He was fury personified and the fact that this made Tezuka happily comment 'I'm glad you're serious' added fuel to fire. No one knew his limits not even himself. But today he was going to push those limits. It was a long and gruelling match. Tezuka's tenacity provoked him further. The score was 4-4. Ryuzaki sensei asked them both to stop or at least Tezuka to. Fuji was overcome with guilt as the haze of anger cleared and he remembered Tezuka's injury. Tezuka obediently went and sat on the bench to rest.

He appreciated Fuji's improvement and made the latter feel like a heel, at least temporarily. The moment Fuji saw Yukari who was passing by the tennis courts en route to the badminton section worriedly ask, "Mitsu-chan, are you alright", he was thirsting for more blood. He played another match against Ryoma and was considerably calmer with the endorphins coursing through his body.

He realized he was in love with Yukari who in turn loved Tezuka. He the tensai had been made to behave and feel things which were completely out of character because of one supercilious female within two days. He could scarcely believe it and yet he felt he needed to believe it more than anything else. Although it threw him off-balance he liked it. Once more at her house they worked hard till 9.

Then surprisingly she asked if he wanted to have dinner with her. He accepted almost too readily.

Yukari said, "I hope you can wait for 15 minutes. I wanted to show you my childhood photos."

Fuji who wanted to know everything about the infuriating person sitting beside him eagerly looked at them only to see several ones of her and Tezuka together when they were children. He felt blood pounding at his temples even as he tried to calm himself. He knew he was being ridicuous but couldn't stop himself from being jealous of the two happy kids in the photos.

She carefully watched him and commented once he was done, "That's what you wanted right? Then why does it upset you? I thought you liked Kunimitsu a lot and would do things only for his welfare. Then why did you push him so hard so relentlessly in practice today?"

Fuji's beautiful face was contorted with fury as he said accusingly, "You called him 'Mitsu-chan'."

"Yes. It's kiddish I know. You didn't answer my questions."

"Do you love him?"

" Yes I do. You still didn't answer."

"Yes, that's what I _wanted_. It upsets me because the plan went awry. I fell for you instead. I was venting out my anger. And I was angry because...you were so sweet to Eiji and you love Tezuka, but you were mocking and indifferent to me. Have I answered all your questions? I'm sorry. I think I'll take a rain check regarding the dinner."

Fuji got up and hurriedly approached the front door.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard that rich voice filled with amusement say, "He's my brother. First cousin. His parents brought us up together. I moved into this house this year since I wanted the experience of fending for myself."

He turned, his eyes wide open and walked back to the couch. She continued, "You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. Weren't you going?"

The tensai muttered, "Not anymore."

"I see. That's a pity. What will you eat?"

"Huh?"

"There's nothing at home"

"But you said…"

"Yes, continue."

"You asked me if I'd have dinner here."

"I didn't"

"Stop joking."

"I'm not. I love fine semantic hairsplitting. I asked if you wanted to have dinner _with me_. I meant we could both go out and grab a bite. I did the same thing the very first time. I told there would be something unusual if I didn't have a crush on Kunimitsu. I didn't say I had one. For a _tensai_ you're a blockhead. I wonder how you earned the nickname. You can tell me about that while we eat. C'mon let's go. Another thing you are easily thrown off balance."

Fuji drew her close and breathed into her ear, "Only by you."

It was Yukari's turn to lose focus. Fuji grinned and said, "The tensai is back in form. Btw, you didn't say anything about my confession. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Yukari pretended to think and said, "I'll have to mull over it. Let's go. I'm hungry."

Fuji smirked and said, "These two days were all yours. You'll decide now and say if you want the rest of the days to be ours or just mine. If you take time, I'll have you for dinner. With your sultry voice whispering double-entendres and lascivious comments I've been ravenous all day. I'm the resident sadist of Seigaku after all."

Overwhelmed by the sudden loss of distance which was threatening to incapacitate cerebration, Yukari sullenly said, "Fine. I'll be. Geez, I can't even make a guy suffer in anticipation!"

Fuji said, "Not 'a guy'. Just me. One more thing. You'll call me Syuu-kun."

* * *

**The developments are a bit rushed while the ending is a bit protracted. And I know Fuji is not so much 'in character'. I hope it's decent enough for a first try though. If you've read upto this point, thank you sooo much! :) Reviews will be welcomed. Actually more than welcome as I shall cherish them for ever ;)**

**XxBloodandButterfliesxX, jigokunooujo, shinigamigymnast13 - Thank you so much for adding this story to you r favourites. It means a lot to me :)  
**


End file.
